wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Elimination Chamber 2015
|} 'Elimination Chamber for the WWE Tag Team Championship:' 'Elimination Chamber for the Intercontinental Championship:' 'Elimination Chamber for the World Heavyweight Championship:' 'Elimination Chamber 2015 Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, The New Day is talking and they are with Kane. Big E says he helped Kane on SmackDown...now they want a little bit of help. Kofi says it would be pretty sweet if all three members of The New Day could be in the Elimination Chamber match. Kane thinks about it and announces that all three members of The New Day will be in the Elimination Chamber match. Xavier chants "New Day!!!" and the crowd chants "Sucks" as all of them celebrate.' We go to commercial. 'Back from commercial and Cameron introduces The Miz, who is wearing an all black costume. The Miz brings out Daniel Bryan, who gets a good reaction. Miz said that he wishes Bryan a speedy recovery. He asked Bryan how he is doing, but cut off Bryan before he could say anything and starts talking about himself. He said that Miz has done so much for him (WWE Champion, main event WrestleMania 30, Intercontinental Champion, WWE Tag Team Champion and multiple times Slammy Award winner). Bryan said that he's career is not over, he will be back. Bryan said that he wrote a book, out July 21s about his journey to WrestleMania 30. Miz said that when people write books, that means their career is over. Miz said that he can help Bryan. Miz said that Bryan doesn't look like a Superstar, but just like everyone else in the career. Miz said that he has a team of people to help him look like he does right now. Bryan told him to shut up, which got a "Yes!" chant. Bryan said that he's here to present the Intercontinental Title to the winner of the chamber match. Bryan said that his career is not over and he'll be back. Bryan said that he's tired of hearing Miz's advice and that MizTV is boring. He has an idea to fix this, he introduced Macho Mandow and AxelMania. The two ran down the ring and a brawl erupted. Axel and Mandow go for the leg drop plus elbow drop but Miz escapes the ring as they look on. Bryan celebrates with Mandow and AxelMania in the ring as the crowd chants "Yes!".' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Eden is with Dean Ambrose. She asks him about his match with Seth Rollins. He said that he's clam, but yet pressure. He said that he's ready for this match and will become WWE Champion. Lars shows up with Summer Rae, Cody, Konnor and Viktor. He laughs and asks if Ambrose can really become WWE Champion, considering how...crazy he actually is. Ambrose asks what freak show they came out of because he would like to join the circus...if he was crazy. He says tonight he is going to take care of Rollins and wonders if Lars can survive the chamber. Cody steps in and says that not only will Lars survive, he is going to be the greastest World Heavyweight Champion in history. Ambrose wishes him luck and leaves as Lars and the others look on.' End of the Pre-Show. 'Elimination Chamber 2015 Main Show:' 'Backstage, Eden is with Oshujax. She goes to ask him something but Danny Jackpot comes from behind and attacks him. Oshujax fights back but Danny sends him head first into a wall. He picks a chair and connects with it several times. He asks who's the big man now and adjusts Oshujax's head so that it aligns with the wall. Danny backs away and runs in with a steel chair dropkick to the face of Oshujax. Medics and security come in as Danny backs away proud of his work. Medics tend to Oshujax as he is unconscious.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Cena hurried out of the ring to let Owens have the moment. Owens grabs mic and says everyone knows who he is now. He's a man who started a fight with John Cena and he is also the man who just finished that fight. He said that now that he's beaten John Cena, he has some advice. He said that Cena's time is way up and it's his time. Owens says: "The Champ is here!!!" as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Dolph Ziggler was warming up when Lana shows up. She wishes him good luck. Ziggler said that when he comes back a champ it will be about them. She told him to be careful and wished him good luck.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, the chamber went up and Daniel Bryan was in the ring with Intercontinental Title. Bryan said that congratulations are in orer to "The Ryback". Bryan asked the crowd if he deserved it. Then Bryan said he thought he deserved it, which led to "Yes" chants. Ryback said that Bryan's not just an inspiration to the people, but he's an inspiration to "The Big Guy" too and he thanked him for it.' 'Backstage, Dean Ambrose is talking with Roman Reigns. Triple H walked up to them. He talks about Kevin Owens and then shifts his attention to Roman Reigns. Hunter said that Reigns would just be a disruption if he was at ringside, so if Reigns gets involved then Ambrose will get disqualified. Hunter asked if he heard him - Reigns said "loud and clear."' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Angel celebrates in the ring until Summer Rae comes from behind and attacks her with the Divas title. She helps Angel to her feet and nails her in the head with Spinning Heel Kick. She taunts Angel with Divas title as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Cody Rhodes escaped a Tombstone Piledriver and connected with a kick from the top of the chamber wall. He covered The Undertaker for the elimination. The crowd chanted "Yes!" as the men left in the Chamber are - Cody Rhodes and Lars Alexandersson. Lars tells Cody to get down so he can pin him. Cody obeys and Lars cover him but Cody kicks out at 2 as the crowd goes wild. The two stare each other but Cody lays down again, this time for the three count as the crowd boos. ' '5) After the match, Cody raises Lars' hand in victory as the rest of The Wolf Pack comes out to celebrate. We go to replays as the Divas Champion, the Tag Team Champions and World Heavyweight Champion all celebrate in the ring.' 'Backstage, Triple H was talking with Kane when they mention Money in the Bank. Triple H says this year, two Money in the Bank matches will take place - one for the World Heavyweight Championship contract and another for the WWE Championship contract. Kane mentions that Randy Orton is the only name to officially qualify. Triple H says he is not happy that The Board of Directors is pushing for Roman Reigns to be in the match. Kane says he has a plan for it and whispers to him.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Ambrose went for a flying elbow attack and Rollins pushed the referee in front of him, so Ambrose hit the referee John Cone, who rolled outsie the ring. Rollins went for a Phoenxi Splash but Ambrose moved out of the way and connected with Dirty Deeds as new referee counted the pinfall.' '6) After the match, Ambrose was handed the WWE Title by the second referee Chad Patton. Ambrose celebrated with the gol. Original referee Cone talked to Patton. That led to Patton going to the announcer Lilian Garcia, who announces that Rollins was disqualified, but he's still WWE Champion. The Authority's four men went after Ambrose. Roman Reigns entered for the save. He walked down the aisle for it and nailed Rollins with a Superman Punch. They cleaned house on Kane and J&J Security as well. When Rollins came back, he was sent to the floor again. Ambrose said that he's taking the WWE Championship. He told Roman that tonight the champ buys the beer. Ambrose left with Reigns through the crowd and the WWE Title on Ambrose's shoulder.' End of the Main Show.